ShudderShy
by Nasugi
Summary: Are New and Old Fluttershy getting closer than they should, and what's the deal with Pinkie?
1. Chapter 1

**~ShudderShy~**

**Chapter I**

**Introduction**

* * *

For those of you who have read my stories before, I do apologise for not continuing them, but this is a story I've already written, so don't worry about it being unfinished.

* * *

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I am Twilight Sparkle's friend, Fluttershy. I am writing to-_

_No, maybe that's too formal."_ Said Fluttershy, unsure  
of herself as always.

"Please," beckoned Twilight, "It's fine, Fluttershy.  
I'll write the note today, deal?"

_"Oh no, Twilight..."_ replied Fluttershy, _"I don't _  
_want to be too much of a burden on you."_

"It's okay, Fluttershy. You just want me to tell  
Princess Celestia about your lesson in friendship,  
right?"

_"Well yes, but-"_

"It's settled then! I know what you've learned, you've only recited it a thousand times.

Dear Princess Celestia, this is Twilight Sparkle, writing to you for my friend Fluttershy. Her lesson in friendship was a very important one. She told me how, with friends around, it didn't matter the attitude you walked around with. We're her friends, and we'll stick with her. Through all her timidness, and possibly all of her uncontrollable anger.

Your student,  
Twilight Sparkle"

_"Should you really have been so... informal, with how you presented 'New' Fluttershy?"_

"Celestia is my mentor, but also a personal friend, it's okay, lighten up."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and before it could register with either pony, Pinkie Pie burst through, blowing into several different instruments.

"Pinkie, must you be so impatient?" Asked a rather irritated Twilight.

Fluttershy's eye twitched, as it had been the moment Pinkie knocked at the door. A small notion, but something Twilight should have picked up the second it happened. Only a moment needs to pass before it's too late.

"Flutte-" started Twilight...

_**"Pinkie Pie! How DARE you just come in here, without asking for MY permission?" **_Fluttershy wasn't shouting, but her tone of voice was grim, it was terrifying, and it wasn't kidding._**"Get out, before I MAKE you get out."**_

Extremely frightened by Fluttershy's unexpected respone to Pinkie barging in, she screamed, and ran back to Sugarcube Corner.

**_"NEXT TIME, PINK_**_-ie? OH! I am SO so so so so so so so sorry Twilight. I didn't mean any of that, I'm going to go get Pinkie and apolagize to her, bye Twilight!" _Fluttershy was tripping over her own words as she zipped out of the Library in pursuit of Pinkie Pie.

_This... could be a problem_... Twilight thought to herself. She dismissed the thought and went to find spike to send the letter she had written minutes before.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, but finally, the worried pegasus arrived at the bakery. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were both working on a large cake for a party Pinkie had been planning.

_"Hello Mrs. Cake, hello Mr. cake, has Pinkie come through here?" _Fluttershy tried to ask that in an urgent tone, but her quiet voice supressed it.

"You just missed her, dear." replied Mrs. Cake, "She came to get more of her invitations for her party."

"_Shoot... Thanks anyways, I guess." _

Fluttershy spread her wings and flew at of the bakery so her head could hang as low as possible. _Is that what Pinkie came to do,_ She asked herself, _invite us to a party?_ With her head facing directly toward the ground, she couldn't help but notice the speeding shadow that flew by. She looked up to see a rainbow trailing behind a light blue figure. Which came to an abrupt halt right in front of Fluttershy's face.

"Hey, Fluttershy? Admiring my AWESOME flying skills?" Rainbow Dash was a little to proud of herself, going around town in record time right after she spoke to Fluttershy. She came back to the sad pony, and wondered what might be bothering her. Before she could ask, Fluttershy's face lifted.

_"Of course, Rainbow Dash, I always love to see you have fun in the sky. Say, have you seen Pinkie Pie anywhere?"_

"Pinkie? Yeah, just before I ran into you. She looked a little sad, gave me a party invitation as quiet as she could. Quiet Pinkie? No thanks, I turned her down, said I had an important thing to do in Cloudsdale."

"_Well, thanks anyways Rainbow Dash, I'm just going to head home then."_

"All right!" Dash replied as Fluttershy's eye twitched. "Stay cool." With that, dash zoomed off. Fluttershy looked up just in time to hear a loud bang, followed by an array of rainbows.

* * *

Arriving home, Angel, Fluttershy's faithful, ill-tempered companion demanded food. Fluttershy's eye twitched.

_"Of course, Angel, here's a nice - __**Bowl of dirt. It's the only thing you really deserve anyways, Angel."**_

The poor little bunny rabbit looked frightened, like it was just barely clinging on to life. It went outside and got itself a carrot before Fluttershy could say anything else.

This time, Fluttershy didn't apologise. This time, her eye wast restless. She decided she would go try to find Pinkie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Regrets**

* * *

"Rainbow Dash has been flying all over Equestra for two whole days..." Twilight began.

"It's simply awful." Rarity continued.

"Where could ol' Pinkie have gone y'all?"

_**"Honestly, why do you even bother, she was just an annoying pony. All she wanted was fun and partying. Makes me sick."**_

Right then and there, Rainbow Dash, flying slowly for the first time since she was just a filly, arrived at the little garden they were all gathered in. She looked down, as was Spike and the rest of the ponies. Except Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," Dash complained, "can't you be less... Gilda?"

"HONESTLY darling," Rarity agreed, "You should really simmer down a little. Pinkie was your friend, was she not?"

Fluttershy didn't respond.

"Fluttershy." Twilight nudged her, and she snapped.

**_"My name,"_**she stated, and continued with a mimicky tone. _**"is not 'Flutter' shy. It is SHUDDERshy. Why do you 4 imbecils not understand that."**_

**__**"Sugar... It's just-" Applejack insisted.

_**"ALSO, I AM NOT SO FEEBLE AS TO BE **_**REFERRED TO AS 'Sugar**'. _**Why don't you idiots open your eyes and look right in front of you. What happened to Mrs. Cake? We haven't seen her since Pinkie disappeared. Yet, MR. Cake, is still up and about. If you get off your asses and go to Sugarcube corner, you would see that he has 3 of Pinkie's party cakes, and Gummy still hangs around. You really think Pinkie is gone?"**_

**__**The other ponies looked at eachother. Shuddershy was right. Pinkie may have been held up in Mrs. Cake's room.

"Well shoot!" Laughed Applejack, "she's probably been playing a big game of hide 'n' seek with us!"

Rainbow Dash wouldn't accept this, "REALLY? Twilight, you're the SMART one, how come you didn't think of that BEFORE sending me to fly around Equestria. I could have been with the Wonderbolts!"

"Actually Dash," Twilight sneered, "I think you rather enjoyed it! Honestly though, flutter-"

**_"Shudder."_**

"... SHUDDERshy is probably right, let's look for Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner."

"_Oh, you guys go ahead, I need to go tend to Angel."_

Everypony was a loss for words. Did Shuddershy just say something generous?

"Er... Shuddershy? You feelin' okay?" Applejack pondered this for a minute. "You are still Shuddershy, right?"

_"Well, I don't know how I came up with the name, but it is quite nice, I suppose. Sorry everypony, I need to go home now." _Just as Fluttershy turned, Rarity called for her.

"Well are you 'Flutter'shy or 'Shudder'shy then?"

_"Call me Shuddershy!" _She said with a smile, then blinked, _"I mean, if that's not too much trouble..." _With that, Shuddershy left and everypony was left bewildered.

"What... the... hay..." Spike whined.

* * *

"_Aaaaaangel" _Shuddershy said with a musical tone. _"I'm home! I brought your favorite." _

Angel peered around the corner of the kitchen doorway, frightened. He saw the genuine smile on her face, than instantly jumped in front of Shuddershy. _About time._ His eyes seemed to say. She tapped her foot waiting for it. Shuddershy produced from her saddlebag Angel's favorite treat, which she presented to the little rabbit. Angel took the bagged food, and stomped with it's little paws up the stairs.

_"You don't treat me well enough..._" Shuddershy muttered under her own breath. Angel came storming down the stairs with a furious look. "_What's the matter?" _Angel's eyes got angrier as he produced a carrot.

_"Those should be a rabbit's favorite" _Shuddershy said winking, _"I mean, they are part of your natural diet." _

Furious, the little rabbit took the carrot and threw it at Shudder's face. Missing. Shuddershy just giggled and turned around, but Angel was prepared for a failed attempt, and threw another carrot, and hit her in the flank. She froze. Knowing he'd hit his mark, Angel put a satisfied look on his face. Shudder turned to look at Angel, her eye twitching. She screamed.

This was not a standard scream, not for Fluttershy, not for Shuddershy, not even for Princess Luna's Royal Voice. It was an ear shattering screech. One of pure rage and sheer terror. Shudder looked at Angel, who was now mystified, frozen in place. Shuddershy, using her wings for support, sprang at Angel, grabbed him, and thew him into the kitchen sink.

**_"Bath time."_**Shuddershy said with a chaotic grin.

* * *

"Wow amazing Dash!" Twilight said as Dash preformed one of the loudest Sonic Rainbooms ever.

"Say, Twilight you hear something?" Spike asked from atop her back.

"What, you mean like the boom?" Twilight laughed.

Applejack and Rarity laughed.

Dash came down and looked at Pinkie. Her usual, puffy hair was now straight and dropped down. She was not amused. "Dang Pinkie, not even my awesome moves can cheer you up?"

Pinkie didn't respond.

"Fine then, another!" Dash was already gone before 'then' and preformed Sonic Rainboom after Sonic Rainboom.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Clestia asked her sister.

"I did, what do you think it was?" Luna seemed just as skeptical as her sister.

"Should we investigate?" Celestia said, but then her eyes flicked to the sky, along with Luna's. Rainbow Dash's repeated Sonic Rainbooms, had produced the most magnificent rainbow seen in Equestria for 10,000 years.

"Maybe it was Rainbow Dash fooling around."

"No, sister," Luna started, "It wasn't a bang. It was something else."

"Perhaps you're right, but I don't think we should worry about it yet."

"Nor do I, sister. If you'll excuse me, I must go raise the moon now."

"Yes, Luna. I trust you will be coming to the new Royal Guard inductions?"

"Of course, dear Celestia."

Both alicorns bowed at eachother, giving off a faint giggle, and departed. The moon began to show over the horizon.

* * *

There was fur and sope piled up on the ground in front of the sink. Shuddershy's went from having a chaotic grin to a blank expression as she strippied the rabbit of it's fur. Once she was sure the Angel was left cold, she tied him down to the faucet with a rubberband and left the house. She returned several moments later with a pair of large shears. The kind used in gardening. She realeased him, only to trap him under her hoof. She cut off one of Angel's ears. If rabbit's made loud sounds, then Angel would have. She only cut off one ear, didn't want the poor bunny dying yet.

She got a couple of tweezers and pulled out Angel's buck teeth. She set them next to the ear on one side of the sink, and the tweezers next to the shears on the other. She turned off the faucet. She tuck the shears again, and cut off the only furry part she left in tact, his cute little tail. She stopped, assessing the tail. _No, this isn't right._ She thought to herself. She left Angel wallowing in the sink and got a butcher's knife. Positioning it, WACK. she swiftly took off his tail. Angel's eyes started leaking blood, as if imitating the tears that rabbits don't have.

She started wondering when the little thing would actually give way. Dismissing her thoughts, she went and found her self an icecream scooper with a little lever attatched to the side for easing dropping of the wonderful food. She forced the tool through the top of his skull down behind his right eye. Pressing the lever and severing the nerve running from his eye to his brain, Shuddershy took Angel's right eye and set it next to his puffy tail. She outstreched one of her wings and inserted the tip into one of the eye sockets, tickling his brain. His other eye closed. Shuddershy was a little disappointed that it went so fast, but she didn't stop, she could feel he was still breathing. She left and came back with variously sized knives.

She started with the vital organs.  
She opened his chest and cut off his blood supply, setting it next to the eyeball.  
Followed by the heart came the lungs, and the stomach. She beamed a hint of anger, and left Angel as she left the house.

Shuddershy returned hours later with a small saw she 'borrowed' from Applejack. She cut open the top of his cranium, and the other nerve attached to his eye, and pulled out his skull. Using her wings for effort, she tugged and tugged until it came out along with most of his spinal cord. She sawed off most of the spine, and cut the brain in half. Shuddershy puit the brain next to the heart and lungs.

With a smaller, sharper knife, Shuddershy began working on the rest of his internal organs. Leaving only his skin and flesh. Which she then cut off and put aside, seperate from the organs, ear, tail, and teeth. She gouged out his other eye, and put it with the other. Her workd here was done.

* * *

Shuddershy was almost finished cleaning when her timid self returned once more. Unaware, of what she as doing, she kepped walking, holding the tray of meat in her mouth. Not knowing what happened, she got clusmy and tripped, landing face first in the flesh. She tasted the blood. _WOW!_ She thought. It was the greatest thing she ever tasted, she ate it all completely raw, along with some blood on her wing. Once she realized what she ate, she let out a scream.

This scream was different from the other one. It was of fright, and identifiable by her friends and the princesses.

_"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" _

_**"Taught the shit some manners."**_

_"STOPPIT!"_

_**"Stop what?"**_

_"Talking to me!"_

_**"There's that backbone you've been lacking. But you see, I can't. I am you."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Unexpected Assistance**

* * *

Shuddershy was sitting on the ground for hours. After a few minutes of sobbing, she broke down in tears. _How could I... _she kept asking herself, _My poor Angel... I'm sorry... _

Celestia was beginning to raise the sun when Shuddershy tried screaming again. Unfortunately, her Fluttershy voice was much to soft and weak for anypony to hear her. While Shuddershy hadn't been experiencing any menacing mood swings, the occasional tortuous thought kept occupying her mind. Thoughts like, _**You like Angel's flesh**_and **_You're a killer now._**Shuddershy couldn't help but feel that all of her thoughts were really of her own mind.

_"Is it safe for me to go out?" _She asked herself. Her mind answered her own question.

**_"Of course, after all, you are still the pony you remember."_**

Believing that the thought was her own, she was comforted. She contemplated going out, maybe if she saw a nurse or a doctor, she could get help. No comforting thoughts. Shuddershy went to see her friends, still watching Rainbow Dash's performance.

* * *

"Is that...?" Rarity wondered, squinting her eyes and looking towards the horizon. Applejack looked too.

"Aww no..." She said as she saw a pink haired pegasus approach their group.

"Guys, lighten up, Fluttershy needs help, and it's our job to do that." Twilight reasoned.

"Exactly!" Dash added as she flew back down. "I'm sure with everyone together, both Pinkie and Fluttershy will be feeling better, right Pinkie?" No response. "Pinkie?" She had disappeared again, along with Spike.

_"Hello, everypony."_ Shuddershy's voice shrank further than it usually sounded.

Distracting themselves from Pinkie and Spike, they looked at Shuddershy. She seemed normal enough.

"Are you going to be nice, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

_"Of course, I'm always nice, to everypony." _

"Wait, how do we know you're reeeeaaaally going to be nice?"

_"Um..."_

"Works fer me!" Applejack interjected.

Shuddershy didn't tell her friends what had happened. She was unsure of herself as it was, and with her secret, it made living life with her friends a challenge. However, Shuddershy noticed that something wasn't right with her, like something was slowly melting away.

* * *

Some weeks passed, Shuddershy spent less and less time with her friends, her sanity sowly slipping away. The gang was now at Canterlot. Pinkie was on trial for the possible murder of dozens of ponies. Celestia was to give judgement.

"Pinkamina Diane Pie, you have been accused of homicide of 7 ponies, 6 stallions, and 2 fillies. How do you plead?" Celestia asked, in a booming royal voice.

"I don't plead, I party." Pinkie responded without a hint of expression.

Shuddershy hadn't displayed much emotion since she massacred her own rabbit, but she looked amused to see Pinkie at the stand.

"Miss Pie," Celestia stated, "answer the question."

"No."

Celestia glanced at her sister. Luna stood up, "Pinkamina Diane Pie, for refusal to cooperate in court, you have been sentenced to confinement within the Canterlot prison for 5 days. Within such time, if you fail to plead, and court cannot resume, you are to be banished from Equestria. Is that clear?"

"No, could you explain it in cupcake format?" Still no emotion.

"Take her away." Celestia ordered. Four guards instantly responded and removed Pinkie from the court.

"Everypony," Luna said, returning to her throne, "you are dismissed. Those who wish to see Pinkamina's final trial will return after 5 days and 4 nights.

* * *

"Miss Pinkamin-" Luna began, but was interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Pleading and all the nonsense. I killed them, what more do you want? Cupcakes?"

Luna and Celestia looked at each other. They had many different guards ponies repeatedly interrogate Pinkie to get her to at least plead, but until now, she said nothing. Celestia spoke, as Luna was unable to continue.

"Very well, Miss Pie, you have plead guilty to the crimes you have been accused of. As punishment, you will be sent to the kingdom of the changelings. There, they will do with you what they wish."

"Poor poor changelings." Pinkie said as she was escorted out. Shuddershy was in deep thought. Pinkamina only showed emotion when her eyes were directed at Shuddershy, and the only emotion to be seen was anger. Shuddershy knew, that just by being herself, she had gotten her revenge on Pinkie before she even wanted it. Unfortunately, since Shuddershy was the cause of Pinkie's insanity, she too, would be charged. There was only 1 pony who knew what really happened.

"I will personally escort Miss Pinkamina to her sentence. Until such time as I return to Equestria, all midnight duties are to be postponed. If it is urgent, you are welcome to ask Celestia to send for me." Luna said. Using her magic to lift the Earth pony with her, Luna flew off towards the south.

Shuddershy knew that if she was to be left alone, a certain pony would have to be disposed of, but first, she had to know how she could do it quietly, so she took off behind Princess Luna and Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Three nights had passed Since Luna and Pinkie -along with Shuddershy- took off for the kingdom of the changelings. Pinkie Pie's insanity was slowly leaking into Luna.

"Well I think you should take all those nasty ponies who sleep at night, and just throw them in a pit." Pinkie would say, "Maybe you can have eternal night like you've always wished."

"Well, maybe. Nono, I serve the ponies of the land, ruling Equestria at night. Then again, none of them seem to respect me. No, I won't give in... maybe..." Luna was always skeptical, but slowly, Pinkie was getting a hold of the the moon princess. Shuddershy had also been gone 3 nights, and the ponies might be suspicious, so she headed back. **_It's not like Pinkamina was going to help me anyways._**She thought to herself as the quiet pegasus flew back to Ponyville.

She had been flying for what seemed like 2 days. The moon was still up though, so she thought it was only her imagination. That is, until she reached Ponyville under the same moonlight where she departed from Pinkie and Luna. Shuddershy knew what had happened. _Without day, my garden will die. __**What? I still have the pathetic thoughts? No matter, I'll just deal with-**__ No! I must not hurt Twilight. __**I'm not hurting her though, yet. Right now, I'm going for Spike. Hmm, but I wonder how I will take-**_Shuddershy's thought was cut short, as a rather creepily dressed Luna flew into ponyville.

"I have returned," She said, "and now, everyone will enjoy the night for ETERNITY!"

All the ponies, Derpy, Octavia, Scootaloo, and everyone else were outdoors, watching the Nightmare Moon's appearance.. Including Twilight... and Spike.

Seizing her opportunity, Shuddershy swooped down behind Twilight Sparkle, and took Spike. Before he could say anything, Shudder hit him against the ground and knocked him out cold. She then flew away, Twilight completely unaware of what took place just inches behind her.

**_I guess Pinkamina really did help after all. Her, and Nightmare Moon that is._**

_Oh, they're both such nice ponies._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Bait**

* * *

Spike awoke to find himself strapped to a bed within Shuddershy's home. He could hear her downstairs, tending to the animals. He struggled, but couldn't break free. _Why am I here?_ Shuddershy seemed to read his mind as she came upstairs and stared at the baby dragon.

_"Good morning, Spike_? _Did you sleep well?"_

"Uh... Fluttershy, why do you have me strapped down to a bed?"

_"I need you." _ Fluttershy said, coming closer.

"For... what?"

_"Well, you're my bait for Twilight, but first, I need something from you." _She said, licking his cheek.

"In case you haven't heard, Fluttershy, I've got a thing for Rarity." Spike began to sweat.

_"That's okay."_ She jumped onto the bed, putting her fore hooves onto his chest and leaning in to his face.

"Fluttershy, don't!" Spike begged. Fluttershy had a smile on her face, but her expression shifted. Her eyebrows furrowed and her smile became a frown. Her wings spread.

_**"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PINKIE?!"**_She screamed at the dragon...

"Wh-what?"

_**"A few weeks ago, when Pinkie started going crazy. She disappeared with you one night. What happened?"**_

"Oh, that. It's kinda hard to remember, maybe if you let me out of this bed, I can-" He was silenced as Shuddershy stomped on him with her hind leg.

_**"No, tell me.**_** NOW."**

"PinkieandIjusttalkedforawhil eitstartedwith-"

**_"Slow down!"_** Spike took a breath.

"Pinkie asked me if I wanted cupcakes. I told her of course I did, she asked me what kind of flavor I wanted, and I told her I just wanted it to taste good. She asked me to describe something that I thought would taste good. I told her, in sweets, something white is also good, and so is shiny."

_**"And why is that significant, do you think?"**_

"Well, a few days later, I received a white cupcake with golden frosting."

**_"And?_**"

"And on the same night, a Canterlot guardspony was found dead."

**_"I see, is that all?"_**

"Yes!"

_**"Damn, Pinkamina. I thought Spike was a little more important than that, oh well. Spike, you're going to help me capture**_**_Twilight."_**

"What? I'd never help you!"

_**"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."**_As Shuddershy said those last words, she grabbed his arm and ripped it off.

* * *

"Spiiiike! Spike? SPIKE where are you?" Twilight called out frantically. She and Rarity were searching for him in the Everfree forest, a place where Spike had gone to before.

"Gosh, just a few hours since the Nightmare Moon problem, and now we have to find Spikey-wikey."

"At least Luna came to her senses." Twilight reasoned, "AND has agreed to let Celestia keep the sun up until we find him."

"Yes, I suppose that is more important. I shouldn't be complaining, I really AM worried about him."

"Oh Rarity, thank you for coming to this creepy forest with me."

"Not a problem Twilight. Anything for a friend."

Elsewhere, Rainbow Dash was scouting the nearby land to see if she could find spike.

"UGH, WHY does Spike run away so much. Jeez."

On the ground, Applejack and Celestia were taking trips to nearby towns to ask if anybody had seen the little dragon.

"Dragon? Hmm, big things?" A farmer asked the two.

"Well, yes, dragons are big, but this one is small." Celestia explained.

"He's 'bout 1 foot tall, purple scales, uh... bit o' a runt." This made Celestia show a hint of a smile.

"He has green spikes, and he's very kind."

"Sorry your majesty, I haven't seen a dragon since the great migration."

"Aww shoo."

"Thank you, we will be on our way now." Celestia bowed, and the stallion bowed back before her and Applejack left the town.

Keeping charge of Canterlot, Luna was dealing with a mess of problems. She sent half the guard to find Pinkie, so the throne room had less guards than it should. Ponies were using this to their advantage. disobeying Luna's orders and questioning her decisions. She decided it would be a good time to recruit new guards. She needed a smart pony if she were to select them, and Celestia wasn't available. Luna went to visit Twilight, who had finished her search with Rarity and was now sitting in her library, hoping.

She convinced the unicorn to help her select a multitude of guards, saying that it might be useful as she could send a few to look for Spike. Together, they selected over 50 new guards, each eager and ready to be inducted, as soon as Celestia returned. Rainbow Dash returned after a while, saying that she didn't find Spike.

"Also," she whined, "Why am I always the one who has to fly around the WHOLE kingdom?"

"You're the fastest pegasus in Equestria, darling. Who else could do it so fast?"

"Yeah yeah, thanks Rarity."

* * *

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Spiked shrieked. He was in agonizing pain from the appendage that disconnected from his body. Shuddershy got off of the dragon, and went downstairs. Shuddershy was at the sink once again. With a small knife, she was descaling Spike's arm. She allowed herself a smile.

_**"I bet Zecora could use some dragon scales."**_She said to herself. She finished stripping the arm of it's protection, and washed off the scales. Shuddershy put them in a bag, and proceeded to then skin the dragon's arm. When she was done, she threw the skin in the trash and was left with raw dragon flesh, which she chopped up into a few slices. She cooked two in the oven, put all of them on a platter, and returned upstairs.

_"Would you like some food, Spike?" _Shuddershy asked. The dragon nodded, seeming to trust Shuddershy's new voice. As she went to feed him one of the cooked slices, Spike realized what it was he was about to eat.

"I am NOT going to EAT my own arm!"

_"Oh, but Spike, dragon meat is very high in protein. Besides, I cooked two of these just so you wouldn't eat it raw."_ Spike looked disgusted. _"Fine." _Shuddershy looked away, and started scarfing down the raw pieces of meat, and leaving the cooked ones next to spike. Not that he could move on his own and eat them. She produced a sheet of paper and a quill, and proceeded to write a note.

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I know where Spike is. As you unfolded this scroll, a small pack of purple scales should have fallen out. Give them to Twilight Sparkle in 3 days. Do not tell anyone. _

_Your friend,  
-SS"_

Shuddershy wrapped the packed scales into the note, and put it in front of Spike's mouth. She knew he wouldn't cooperate, so she slammed her front leg into his stomach, forcing him to spit out fire. The letter was mailed.

"You monster" Shuddershy only giggled and left the room. She wrote another letter, but actually took it to her recipient, then she headed for the stairs so she could go to her room and sleep. She stopped when she heard Spike whimper. _That's right,_ she thought, _Spike is in my bed._ So she slept on the couch, fiddling with a little rabbit ear now attached to the middle of the frame.

* * *

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash said, running into the library with Rarity close behind her.

"What?!"

"I found this nailed to the door..."

"What is it?" Twilight asked as she took the paper and placed it on her pedestal.

"Dunno, didn't read it."

"Hmm, strange." She looked to the letter, "Dear Twilight Sparkle. You'll know it when you see it. When you receive it, meet me near the Ursa Major cave, alone, do not tell anyone when you receive it. Your friend, SS? What could this mean?"

They spent a lot of time researching 'SS' but none of the 3 ponies had found the answer. A few days passed. Suddenly, a thought occured to Rarity.

"Could this be about spikey-wikey?"

"Maybe, Rairty and Rainbow Dash, please leave. I could get whatever it is at any time, and if it's about spike, I don't want you two getting hurt. Thank you both for all the help"

"Very well then, darling. Come, Dash, let's go."

"All right Rarity. Good luck Twilight."

Not a full 30 minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door. Twilight opened it. "Princess... Celestia? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Twilight Sparkle. I brought you something. I was given it 3 days ago, and told to deliver it to you today." Celestia gave Twilight the bag, and her eyes widened. "What does it mean, Twilight?"

"Uhm, I don't know princess. Probably nothing. Maybe a prank."

"Well, I'll trust your judgement then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." Celestia turned and Twilight bowed. As soon as Celestia was gone, Twilight took off for the rendezvous.

* * *

Spike was shaking. He knew this would come. He tried to scream for help, but he couldn't make a sound. His mouth was open, refusing to accept his request.

_"I have to do this, I need Twilight in shock if I'm going to capture her without worrying about her magic."_

Shuddershy put the knife to Spike's throat, and sliced it. She let him sit until no more blood was spurting from his neck. She cleaned him up, tied him to a board, and took him to Ursa's cave. She Set up the board so that it could only be visible from her vantage point, and the path directly in front of her. So now, she waits for Twilight Sparkle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Enemy with Benefits**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle awoke in a dimly lit room. She was staring at the ground, and couldn't move. Much less feel any part of her body except her own head, which was restrained.

"What.."

_"Oh! Twilight, you're awake!" _Shudder rushed in front of Twilight, who could now see her hooves.

"Fluttershy? Where? Oh... Oh no..."

_"Don't worry Twilight. I gave you a paralysis potion, so you won't feel a thing. Good timing too, I heard removing a pony's horn while she's asleep can be dangerous."_

"Removing... my... horn...?" Twilight began to thrash her head, "NO, YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY HORN" She stopped, an idea hitting her. Some sparks flew out of her horn, but nothing happened.

_"Magic won't work. One of the wonderful side of effects of that potions. I'm sorry, Twilight."_

"If you're really sorry you'll get me out of here."

_**"Ha! I'm not soft. That was a terrible attempt.**_ **_Now shut the hell up and sit still."_**Shuddershy walked off to a desk, picking up the same small saw she used on Angel's skull. She faced Twilight, with a frown, deep in thought. _"Twilight?" _

"What?" She sounded rather annoyed.

_"Can ponies feel their horns?"_

Twilight looked shocked... _Can we? _she asked herself. Shuddershy walked over to twilight, and licked her horn. She nibbled it for a while, and then kissed it.

_"Anything?"_

"Should I have felt something?"

_"Oh no, it's okay Twilight, you're doing fine." _Shuddershy suppressed a giggle. She picked up the little saw again, and positioned it just at the base of her horn.

_"Brace yourself, this may be a bit more intense. You might feel something." _

"This? What's this? Fluttershy whatev- AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH" Shuddershy was sawing slowly, attempting to cause Twilight as much pain as she could. She was happy with this new development. "IT HURTS! STOP! FLUTTERSHY STOP! WHAT IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! SOMEPONY, ANYPONY, HELP!"

_**"God, stop that atrocious yelling, it's obnoxious." **_Shudder kept sawing away.

"FUCK YOU!" Shudder couldn't suppress the giggle, and the huge smile as tears started streaming down Twilight's face.

_**"Don't fret, Twilight Sparkle. This should only hurt a lot."**_ Shuddershy stopped sawing. Twilight's head was throbbing with pain, tears still coming down. Shuddershy smiled her big, sinister smile. She turned her flank to face Twilight, and bucked in the general direction of Twilight's horn. She missed, hitting her side. Twilight didn't make a sound. She was out like a light. Shuddershy bucked again, hitting Twilight in the face, which woke her. _**"Don't sleep, this is supposed to be torturous."**_She bucked again, hitting her horn, which made Twilight produce one more ear shattering scream before passing out again.

* * *

"Luna, welcome back." Celestia stated as Luna entered her quarters. "Did you find anything?"

"No, I went in 10 minutes after Twilight. I followed the path, but Twilight had disappeared."

"This is troublesome. Pinkamina may have returned."

"No, I don't think so dear sister. I think Pinkamina would have just killed Twilight and left her in the Library."

"Perhaps. Luna, send Flight Squad Alpha and Bravo to check the two barrier towers. You go personally see that discord is still resting. If ANYTHING, happens, alert me immediately."

"Of course." They bowed to each other and Luna took off. Celestia heard the Royal Voice, speaking to all of Canterlot, which would alert the flight squads. Celestia frowned. _The Elements of Harmony_, Celestia thought to herself, _Our most powerful weapon and we can't even use it. _

**"I think," **Said a dark ominous voice of an unknown source, **"That you NEED my help."**

"Discord, what have you done with Luna."

**"Luna's back? Nobody tells me anything." **Discord appeared in front of Celestia, **"Don't worry, I'm not hear to cause chaos. Things are too out of balance."**

"What, the embodiment of chaos is worried about BALANCE?"

**"Of course. I can only cause chaos if the balance of good and evil is in good's favor. I may be crazy, but I'm not crazy."**

"At least that's your reason to help, but what makes me believe you won't just attack us again?"

**"I'm too weak. We can only stop this madness if we bring Pinkie Pie back."**

"Are you ins... why Pinkie? She's just another killer."

**"She's the only maniac crazy enough to deal with another maniac. Once Pinkie disposes of the culprit, everything should be balanced, and you can lock me up again until I get my strength back."**

"Makes... no sense. Let's do it then." Celestia cleared her throat, preparing for the Royal Voice. Only Celestia could be louder than Luna. "LUNA, RETURN TO MY THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT ATTACK."

**"You're too kind princess." **Discord smiled and drank glass from a cup of chocolate milk.

Luna froze at the entrance, "WHAT, is this LUNATIC, doing in the THRONE ROOM?!"

"Relax Luna, Discord is going to help us deal with, whoever it is we need to deal with."

"How?"

**"Are you really asking me to explain? Me, Discord?"**

"Fine, just know I'm not happy with this." Luna stomped off, leaving Celestia and Discord alone again. It was quiet.

"Well, go on then."

**"What?" **

"Go find Pinkie." Discord chuckled.

**"Oh no, Pinkie will find the culprit, we just have to give her a nudge."**

"What kind of nudge?"

**"The cupcake kind."**

* * *

Twilight awoke, again, within a very dimly lit room, she could barely move, but could tell that she wasn't restrained. She tried speaking, but was also too weak to do so. She attempted to use any strength she could into using a luminescence spell, but could feel that, even with all her effort, not even a spark was produced. She leaned back and let out a weak sigh.

Though quiet, the sigh was loud enough for Shuddershy to hear that Twilight had awoken. _"__Welcome back, Twilight. Still can't speak I see? No worries, just nod yes or no to the following questions." _Twilight nodded.

_"One, Do you know where you are, or what happened?" _No.

_"Two, do you prefer red to purple?" _Twilight hesitated, but nodded yes.

_"So, for example, you would rather be a red pony than purple?" _Twilight nodded yes again.

_"Well, I think I can help with that, per se." _Twilight tilted her head. Shuddershy light a few candles, and the first thing Twilight saw sparked her voice.

"MY HORN!"

_"Ah, so now you remember what happened?" _

"You... why? What are you going to do?"

_"I've been studying a bit, you see. Obviously, a unicorn's horn is the source of her magic. However, I found out, that with a pegasus feather and a strand of hair from an Earth pony's mane, you can utilize the magic within it to your will."_

"Wha...?"

_"I can use your magic, provided I have a strand of hair from an Earth pony's mane."_ Twilight's eyes widened. _"And thanks to Applejack owning this saw, I found some of her hair on it. Looks like we have all the ingredients."_ Twilight started to shake.

"What are you going to do with it? My magic, I mean."

_"Well, I only brought you in here to dispose of you so you couldn't tell anyone about me being the cause of Pinkie's evil craziness, and since you prefer to be red rather than purple, I'm going to use your magic to send you out in a very red color."_

* * *

Celestia and Discord were flying over Equestria. "What is your plan exactly?"

**"Oh, I don't know yet.****" **

"Discord, stop trying my patience."

**"Celestia, you can't rush imperfection."** Celestia just shook her head and kept following discord. **"Ah, there she is."** Discord pointed down to a small enclave of trees. Within, was Pinkie Pie, eating what looked like a cupcake.

"Discord, I thought we weren't going to find Pinkie..."

**"Silly Celestia, this is the nudge."** Discord snapped his fingers, and from the spot they were flying in to Ponyville, there was a stream of cotton candy clouds, all raining chocolate milk. Pinkie let out a cheerful yelp, and started running down the line of clouds. Celestia sighed. **"That's it princess. Seal me away, oh frightful one." ****  
**

"Gladly." said an irritated Celestia.

* * *

"Wait, Fluttershy, I wasn't going to tell the Princess anything! Honestly, the thought that it was your fault never even occurred to me."

_"I don't care. Playing it safe."_ Shuddershy picked up Twilight's horn, which had one of her feathers tied onto it with a light orange strand of hair. She focused it onto Twilight. After a few minutes of concentrating, Shuddershy smiled and opened her eyes.

_"This will be the last amount of pain you feel, I promise."_ Twilight looked at her horn, and back to Shuddershy, who closed her eyes again. Twilight could feel her entire body begin to itch. The sensation worsened to a sting, then a light burning feeling.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?"

_"Fulfilling your wish." _With that, every cell of Twilight's skin was magically ripped from her body. The pain was so intense, that Twilight couldn't even whimper. Her heart beat a few more times, before Twilight had finally died. Shuddershy smiled once again. A scream was uttered, and Shuddershy turned to look at the window.

All that she saw, was a dissipating rainbow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry everypony, I'm ending this story here.  
I've realized that I always leave my story's alone, without any update, so I'm going to start writing shorter stories, and this one needs to end before I start a new one.**

So, without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Rude Awakening**

******_"UGH, That pegasus, I'll teach the little bitch to mess with_**** me."** Grabbing Twilight's disembodied horn and leaving her heap of a body behind, Shudder ran outside in pursuit of Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus pulled a fast one, leading Shuddershy right into her trap. Rainbow rammed into Shuddershy, knocking her over. Shuddershy attempted another use at twilight's magic, using the rainbow stream to restrain the pegasus.

"FLUTTERSHY! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

_"As if you have a choice."_ Shudder grabbed Dash by the mane and tossed her into her cottage. _"Ugh... this magic. I can't keep-"_

"You've gone insane, putting ponies in such pain." Shuddershy looked at the new face upon her cottage.

_"Zecora, so nice to see you, why are you here?"_

Zecora was standing, glaring at Shuddershy. "What you have, I cannot miss. I will tell the princesses."

_"No you won't!" _Shudder got ready to pounce, wings at the ready. Zecora turned and ran. Just before Shuddershy could follow the zebra, she was hit square in the back of the head. Shudder was out like a light.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

_Am I dead?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Nothing._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Maybe I deserved it._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Yes, I deserved it... but what's this? I can hear a faint voice..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"WAKE UP" The voice said, "YOU ARE NOT DEAD."

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I'm not?_

_..._

* * *

Shuddershy awoke, taking a huge gasp of air and coughing profusely. She looked around._ "I've seen this scenario before..."_ she said quietly to herself.

"I know." Replied the mysterious voice, just before Shudder was knocked out again.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Again?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Only twice, and it's gotten old. __**TIME TO WAKE UP AND GET THE HELL**_** OUT.**

* * *

Shuddershy burst up, in an explosion of energy, and made a dash for the door she could only barely see. It was locked.

"Look's like the shoe's on the other hoof."

Shudder looked around, but saw no one. No sense in waiting. She repeatedly rammed the door, until it was finally weak. One final attack, and she was outside. But where? No, not outside, just in another room, even darker than the last.

Caught off guard, Shuddershy found herself tackled. She couldn't see the pony, only that her nose was being held shut.

"I promise to make this slow and painful."

Something bitter, extremely bitter, was suddenly being crammed down her throat. She was forced to swallow just to breathe. After a few minutes of this, she was let go, and the other pony was gone.

Panting, Shudder was left utterly weak. The bitter taste of the whatever-it-was lingered in her throat and on her tongue.

Tackled from behind this time, shudder's face was submerged in what tasted like eggs. She was then flipped, and the rest of the eggy substance was washed over her body. Along with more of what she now knew was a powder of bitterness.

"I know you're used to this, so I expect you'll stay awake for a while."

Simultaneously, Shudder's wings were ripped off. She resisted her urge to scream. Once again, She was knocked out.

* * *

She awoke this time to blistering heat. As her senses were toyed with, she could feel how hot it really was. Her skin was boiling, and she smelled of pastries.

"Ah, you're awake." The oven door was opened and Shuddershy leaped out, falling on the floor, cringing.

_"Who are you?"_

"You're in a pastry shop idiot, who do you think I am." Shudder looked towards the voice to find a pink pony, sitting on a bench, nibbling on a cupcake.

_"How did you capture me, I thought-"_

"Did you really think that Rainbow Dash would coincidentally see you kill Twilight, and Zecora would coincidentally see you capture Dash, all near the coincidental same time?"

Shudder thought for a minute. _"No, I guess not."_

"Good, now enough chatter. I'm hungry."

Pinkamena grabbed Shuddershy and threw her back into the oven, bending her back in a way backs should not go. Shuddershy was only clinging to life. Taking her last breath, there was only one thing Fluttershy saw before she died.

The site of her cutie mark disappearing.

* * *

**End**


End file.
